Due to volatility in the price of fossil fuels, and energy security and environmental concerns, economical techniques for the production of biofuels from alternative and renewable sources must be developed. It is known that triglyceride based vegetable oils, animal fats, and recycled grease have the potential to be suitable sources of fuel under the right processing conditions.